


I Just Wanted You To Notice Me

by sparcklecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparcklecake/pseuds/sparcklecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a one-sided crush on Tsukishima and tries to hide it as best he can but can't seem to get his mind off the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking to much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and actually my first fic on this site. :)  
> This chapter is kinda short and I apologize for that but trust me the next one will be long.  
> I really adore this couple and I tried to stay true to their character but it might be a little OOC.

I walked into the gym nervous, I was 20 minutes late because of the teacher and feared the wrath of Kageyama more than anything.  
“Um, s-sorry I’m la-“  
“Where have you been? You know we have a match coming up!”  
Kageyama had grabbed me by the front of the shirt and was in my face yelling at me. I didn’t think it could get any worse until Tsukishima said something.  
“Aww, the king is even controlling over his pets.”  
Tsukishima had a smirk and was snickering. I blushed and pushed Kageyama away.  
“I’m not his pet!”  
Tsukishima just grinned at me.  
“Sure you’re not”  
As Tsukishima walked away I just pouted at what he said. Kageyama saw this and sighed  
“Hey, don’t let what he said get to you.”  
“Yeah, I know”  
I looked back at Tsukishima to see him talking to Yamaguchi. I felt a pain in my chest. I wanted to be that close to him, to talk to him about little things, get to know everything about him, be special to h-  
“Hinata Watch out!”  
I looked up from my thoughts and saw the ball right before it hit me. I flew back a little from the hit and ended up hitting the back of my head onto the floor. The pain was almost unbearable but I still tried to get up while holding the back of my head. My eyes were watering and my nose hurt really bad. The ball had hit me right on the nose. I was surprised I wasn’t bleeding. Everyone was crowded around me yelling different things but the only one I heard was Tsukishima’s.  
“Well it’s his own fault for not paying attention.”  
My eyes watered some more and tears started to stream down my face, I blamed it on the pain from the ball and not Tsukishima’s words. I told everyone I was fine and tried to get up. I had stood up and started walking to the bench to sit down but I tripped over the ball and landed on someone. I was going to apologize but the words died in my mouth when I noticed who it was. Tsukishima was frowning down at me, his arms were around me, holding me up, with my fist clinging to his shirt. He put his arms down and just looked at me waiting for me to let go and move. I couldn’t help but blush and want to bury myself into his chest from embarrassment and maybe just let him hold me but the way he was looking at me told me I should let go. I looked away and apologized, he just snorted and walked away. It always hurt when he did things like that but it was better than getting nothing. I knew he could never like me like I liked him and that hurt. I walked to the bench and sat there the rest of practice ignoring everyone.


	2. Hope and dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo the second chapter!! Sorry it took so long to come out. I hope you enjoy!!

I woke up late and had to rush to get ready. I ran out of the house, got on my bike, and pedaled as fast as I could. When I reached the school there were only 5 minutes left until class started. I ran through the halls trying to get to class but when I turned a corner I ran into someone. We both tumbled to the floor with me on top of the person. I apologized then looked up to see a fuming Tsukishima. My heart stopped and my face was most likely the color of a tomato.

“Tsu-Tsukishima!!”

He just glared at me but then started to smirk.

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“What?”

“This is the second time you have fallen on me."

“Wh- No they were both accidents.”

“Then why were you blushing both times?”

I looked at him startled and blushed more while his smirk just grew bigger.

“I…Um I was embarrassed that’s it!”

“Hmm, if you say so. Now would you get off of me?”

I just realized that I was still on top of him and quickly got up. I bowed and apologized again. He didn’t say anything so I thought he had already left but before I lifted my head someone patted my head. I quickly looked up and saw Tsukishima leaving. My heart was beating rapidly and I just stood there holding my chest and blushing. The bell had rang long ago but I couldn’t move since I was still in shock from Tsukishima’s show of affection. I turned and slowly walked to class not caring anymore how late I was. I walked into class and went straight to my seat. I didn’t pay attention since all I could think about was Tsukishima. I have liked him for a little over a month now. I know it’s weird since we never hang out but I can’t help but be attracted to him. The way he smirks and is sarcastic about everything, how he tries to hide his smile when he gets praised or does well. I smiled thinking about it. I really like him but I know he probably doesn’t feel the same, hell he doesn’t even consider me a friend. That thought always makes me sad but maybe he didn’t hate me as much as I thought. I touched my head where he had and blushed. Just maybe he liked me to. I was taken out of my thoughts by a smack to my head. I turned to see Kageyama staring at me.

“What was that for?”

“You looked creepy smiling like that and its lunchtime so I came to check and see if you were okay.”

He muttered that last part while looking away, so I smirked and decided to tease him a little.

“Aww is Kageyama worried about me?”

He denied it while blushing and I just snickered at him.

“Whatever, anyways are you okay?”

“Yeah, my nose still hurts but I’m fine.”

He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

“That’s not what I was referring to.”

I looked at him with a questioning stare.

“Then what are you talking about?”

“…Tsukishima”

My eyes widened and I sighed, Kageyama knew about my feelings for the blonde and was very understanding since he also had a crush, that seemed impossible, on Oikawa.

“I’m fine.”

I wasn’t lying, I really was fine since this morning . He looked at me unsure for a moment then rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

“I don’t know what happened, and I don’t care, let’s just finish our lunch before break ends.”

I smiled at him and we started eating. We were both silent throughout lunch, since we were stuffing our faces, I turned to look outside and saw people eating together. While looking through the groups of people I saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting beside each other. It looked like Yamaguchi was asking Tsukishima something. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi and opened his mouth. I was confused until Yamaguchi put food into Tsukishima’s mouth. I dropped my food and turned away from the window and stared at my desk.

“What? What is it?”

“…Nothing”

Kageyama looked passed me outside and frowned.

“Oh. Hinata it’s probably nothing.”

I looked at him and smiled

“it’s ok. It doesn’t matter anyways. Kageyama looked at me with sad eyes.

“Hinata don-“

*RING RING*

Kageyama stopped what he was saying so I looked at him and told him to leave since the bell had rang. He hesitated and looked at me once more before leaving. I turned to look outside again and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving together. I turned away and grabbed my chest. Everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or give Kudos that would be lovely :)


	3. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just go ahead and do chapter 3 since it's really short (Sorry!!) so yay 2 chapters in one day.  
> Enjoy lovely's!!

I stood outside of the gym doors trying to get my act together.

“It’s okay, you’re Hinata Shouyou, the man who will become the ace.”

I smacked my face a few time and , put on a smile and was about ready to go into the gym but a chuckle behind me stopped my movements. I turned to see someone I did not one to see. Tsukishima stood there with his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh.

“Wh-haha- what was that? Do you always tell yourself that before practice?”

He was still laughing so I frowned at him and turned back around to go into the gym. He walked up behind me still laughing a little. 

“Aww did I hurt your feelings?”

I clenched my hands on the doorknob before spinning around almost hitting Tsukishima, who had to step back because I was so close, I looked him in the eyes before answering.

“Yes.”

He looked surprised at my answer, most likely expecting me to ignore him or stick my tongue out like I normally do, and just stood there as I walked into the gym.

“Hinata you’re late!”

“Shut up Kageyama, I’m not in the mood!”

Kageyama stood shocked until he saw Tsukishima come in behind me, who still looked surprised, they shared a look that looked almost like disbelief. 

“Um, Hinata are you okay?”

Sugawara looked worried so I just smiled at him and said I was fine.


	4. Let me tell you a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter!! I wasn't going to put this out yet but I really wanted to.  
> All of your lovely comments and Kudos keep me going.  
> Oh and Verca I love you too you sweet baby!! Hell, I love all of you!! *hugs*  
> This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy it. We get some time with the other members of the team in this chapter so yay!!  
> Oh and if you like Mama Suga you should like this chapter. :)

Throughout practice Tsukishima kept glancing at me but didn’t speak to me, and Kageyama would look at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed and continued to practice. I couldn’t really focus on the match and the coach must have noticed because he called me over while we took a break.

“Hey, Hinata are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I just….don’t feel well.”

“Are you still hurt from yesterday?”

The coach looked worried and I decided to just go with that excuse.

“Yes, that is most likely it.”

He nodded his head glad to know the problem.

“Ok, well just sit on the bench and if you feel better join in. Don’t push yourself though, even if we have a game at the end of the week it’s only a practice match and your health comes first.”

“Yes, sir”

He looked at me for a moment before smiling and patting my shoulder. A sigh escaped my mouth as I walked over to the bench and sat down. I glanced at the team to see what they were doing and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together, like always, but Tsukishima looked at me and then said something to Yamaguchi who then looked at me. I frowned wondering what they were talking about, since it was obviously about me, before Yamaguchi whispered in Tsukishima’s ear causing the latter to chuckle and smirk. My mood died and I quickly looked away from them and decided that staring at the ground was better.

“Hinata, are you alright?”

I jumped surprised and looked up to see Sugawara.

“O-Oh um I’m fine, thank you.”

His face did not looked convinced and he sighed before smiling and sitting down next to me.

“You know, you can tell me if something is wrong right?”

Sugawara was facing towards me and I felt like a child witht heir parent trying to figure out their problems.

“N-nothing is wrong.”

He still seemed unsure at my answer but didn’t question it.

“Well if you ever need to talk I’m here for you okay?”

I really wanted to hug Sugawara and cry while telling him everything but instead I just nodded my head gratefully.

“Thank you.”

It was almost a whisper and he could probably hear the strain in my voice but didn’t say anything about it, he just smiled at me and patted my head while getting up. The whistle went off signaling the end of the break. I looked at everyone and saw them all heading back into their positions except Tsukishima who was just standing there…..staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes and waited before looking at him again. He was still staring at me but this time he smirked and I blushed at being caught. We were both staring at each other before Tsukishima tore his gaze from mine and headed back to practice. Part of me felt confused, nervous, embarrassed, and almost hopeful. Maybe he did like me or at least felt something since he did that but the other part of me told me that it was all a joke and he just likes to mess with me, that part always wins because it seems the most likely. I really felt like crying now and wanted to leave. I shook my head and decided to concentrate on something else, the game. I sat there watching everyone, mostly Tsukishima, and started feeling better. I really wanted to play now so right before the last break I went over to the coach and asked him if I could play the last 30 minutes. He seemed happy that I wanted to go back in but still asked if I was okay. I reassured him and he nodded his head while calling for a break. I went back over to where I was sitting and waited for the break to be over. Kageyama walked over to me and I could tell he wanted to ask if I was okay, or it’s just a mask and he wants to kill me for talking back earlier, so I smiled and patted his shoulder.

“I’m fine, oh and sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

“It’s fine but that is the only time I will allow that.”

I laughed nervously and told him it would never happen again. He nodded his head satisfied and turned to leave but was stopped by Sugawara.

“Kageyama don’t be mean to Hinata, he doesn’t feel well.”

Kageyama stood there dazed while getting scolded and I snickered behind him. He turned to glare at me but Sugawara stopped him and scolded him some more. It was hard to control my laughter but I wasn’t the only one, Tanaka and Tsukishima were outwardly laughing at him and I could feel his anger spreading through the room. I could tell he was about to snap, I just hoped it wasn’t at Sugawara.

“Kageyama are you listening to me?”

Kageyama looked at Sugawara as if wanting to say something but held his tongue and sighed.

“Yes, I’m sorry”

Sugawara looked surprised at the docile behavior. The surprise was quickly replaced with a broad smile as he patted Kageyama’s head. Kageyama blushed but didn’t say anything, he just let the other pat his head. Tanaka and Tsukishima laughed harder at this so Sugawara turned around and started to scold them. Kageyama was now smirking at Tanaka and Tsukishima from behind Sugawara satisfied. I heard a sigh behind me and saw the captain shaking his head.

“They are such a handful.”

Asahi was beside him laughing heartedly.

“It shows how well they all get along.”

The captain sighed again

“I doubt that but Sugawara is also part of the problem.”

I got interested in what he was saying and walked over.

“What do you mean?”

They both looked surprised at my question most likely not expecting anyone to hear them.

“Oh, Hinata..Hmm well don’t tell him or anyone else okay?”

Me and Asahi both nodded our heads intrigued in what the captain was going to tell us. He looked around making sure no one could hear and leaned in closer to us causing the both to lean forward as well.

“Well you know how he is always scolding all of you or trying to help you with your problems?”

We shook our heads in agreement and the captain continued.

“And how he doesn’t want anyone to fight and for us to all get along?”

We nodded again

“Almost as if we are one big family and he’s…”

The captain looked like he was trying to figure out what to say next. Me and Asahi waited patiently but still eager to know. The captain must have figured out what he wanted to say next and looked us in the eyes.

“Doesn’t he almost seem….motherly?”

I gasped realizing he was right, Sugawara always tried to stop fights and he would do what he could to make sure we were okay.

“You’re right.”

He nodded and we all pulled apart

“Hmm that does make since but if Sugawara is the ‘mother’ of the group then that makes you or Asahi the father.”

The three of us jumped a little when we heard Nishinoya.

“Don’t appear out of nowhere!”

Asahi yelled at him while holding his chest.

“How much did you hear?”

The captain questioned

“Almost all of it, you were so caught up in talking you didn’t notice me.”

While they were arguing and telling Nishinoya not to say anything I looked back at Sugawara and everyone to see if he was still scolding them. When I looked over, everyone was looking in our direction. I felt nervous and pulled on the captains sleeve.

“What is it Hinata?”

“They are staring at us.”

“What?”

Daichi looked and saw that yes everyone, even the coach, were staring at the four of us. Asahi panicked

“Oh no, he knows.”

Daichi smacked him on the back of the head.

“Shut up, there’s no way they heard us.”

“What are the four of you doing?”

We all stared at the coach confused.

“The break ended 5 minutes ago.”

We all sighed a breath of relief and smiled at each other patting our backs. Everyone looked confused at our behavior. We all started heading to the court but we were stopped by the captain.

“Remember, not a word.”

I nodded my head in understanding as did the others.

“I don’t want Sugawara angry at me.”

“Yeah, he can be pretty scary.”

Asahi and Daichi laughed while heading to their side of the court. Me and Nishinoya headed to ours and we were both questioned by Tanaka and Kageyama. I could hear Sugawara trying to ask Asahi and Daichi what we were talking about as well. We all told them it was nothing, before they could ask us anything else the coach blew the whistle. I was happy I have a secret between captain and the others, it made me feel special. I was positioned in the front….Right. Next. To. Tsukishima. I groaned wondering of the coach was doing this on purpose. Tsukishima glanced at me but didn’t say anything, I was nervous but decided it was best if I just ignored everything and just focused on the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the next chapter later today since it's so short.  
> Thanks for reading please comment and leave Kudos it's what keeps me going. :)


	5. Wishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry this took so long and I am sooooo sorry again because it's so short. The next one will be longer and hopefully it won't take me as long. I have just been super busy but everyone's comments and Kudos make me happy so I try my best. :)  
> I hope you enjoy it even if it's short.

Practice was over and everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Daichi told us that we were going to stop by the coaches store and get a snack. I was excited and jumped up and down, glad that I could get something to eat. Someone ruffled my hair and I looked up to see Tanaka who was also very excited.

“A late night snack with Kyoko, it’s perfect.”

Nishinoya was beside him nodding his head. I laughed at the both of them.

“Oh, actually Kyoko already went home.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked distraught at the news that Sugawara just dropped on them. The captain sighed and I couldn’t help but smile at them.

“Ah, they are so delusional and sad.”

I jumped and turned to see Tsukishima right behind me. I blushed but remembered I was angry at him and turned back around. He snorted and walked past me while yelling for Yamaguchi.

“Sorry, we won’t be able to go with all of you we have…..something to do.”

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, who blushed at what he said. My stomach dropped at the whole scene. Why is he blushing? What did Tsukishima mean by ‘do something’? They started leaving and I just stood there dumbstruck with so many questions. I felt sick and wanted to just go home, crawl into my bed, and cry. After they were gone I no longer wanted to go anywhere, I just wanted to go home.

“H-Hey guys..um I think I am just gonna head on home. I still don’t feel to good.”

Everyone looked worried at my words, especially Kageyama since he most likely knew why.

“Okay well, we have practice in the morning, so don’t be late.”

I faked a smile and told them I would be there. On my way home I couldn’t hold it in any longer and started to cry wishing that I didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos or don't it's cool ^o^  
> Oh, I have a tumblr if you want to know it's sparcklecake, I don't know why you would want to know but I did it anyways.


	6. Thank you for caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm so friggin busy but still i'm doing this lol.  
> Thank you all soooo much I love every single one of you.  
> Okay so some people might not like this chapter it all depends. This is pretty much a chapter with just Hinata and Sugawara. Sorry there won't be any Tsukihina but we WILL get back to that, it's all part of the plan guys. I will have a few chapters dedicated to Oikawa and Kageyama don't worry, but it's just not gonna be in this chapter.  
> Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this and hopefully my next update won't take to long.

When I woke up I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost time for morning practice to start. I sighed and turned away from it deciding to go back to sleep. I should just skip school today and stay in bed. I heard my phone buzzing and ignored it figuring that it was probably the captain or Kageyama. They will most likely be angry at me tomorrow, or at least Kageyama will be, but I don’t really care at the moment. I pulled my blanket closer to my face, buried my head into the pillow, and closed my eyes. The next time I awoke was to someone calling my name. I peeked a look outside and noticed that it was still a little dark so my guess was that I had slept for about 30 minutes. I tried to ignore the voice calling my name and ended up telling them to go away, and that I was tired. Instead of doing what I wanted they patted my head. My eyes widened and I turned to see Sugawara. I gasped in surprise and he laughed a little at that.

“Sorry for intruding Hinata, but I was worried and your mother let me in.”

He gave me a caring smile while sitting on my bed. I was still shocked and decided to ask him the first thing that popped into my head.

“….am I still asleep?”

It was silent for a moment, while we both stared at each other, until Sugawara started laughing uncontrollably. I thought at that point that yes, I am still dreaming. Sugawara was starting to get control of himself, so I just waited patiently.

“Haha, oh I’m sorry Hinata, I didn’t mean to laugh that hard.”

“Says the person who is still laughing.”

He stopped laughing all together this time and gave me a stern look.

“Don’t get smart with me Hinata.”

I felt like I was being scolded by my mother.

“I’m sorry.”

He kept his stern face for a second before turning it into a wide smile, while patting my head. I blushed a little and smiled as well.

“Now Hinata, tell me what’s wrong.”

Sugawara went back to a serious expression. I thought about lying again but knew he wouldn’t accept that and also a part of me really wanted to tell Sugawara.

“Umm uh you won’t judge me will you?”

I was stuttering and scared, and Sugawara could tell. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

“I would never.”

I felt relief at those words and moved over a bit so Sugawara could be completely on the bed. When he started to let go of my hand I grabbed his again. He looked at me questioningly. I blushed and looked away.

“I-It’s comforting.”

He looked at me almost…lovingly? We were quiet for several minutes. I was trying to figure out what all I was going to say and Sugawara was just waiting patiently.

“I-I’ve only told Kageyama this and that was because I found out he was going through something similar.”

He nodded his head urging me to go on.

“I’m gay or at least I think I am.”

“Ok, I am too.”

“I know it might be weird and-Wait WHAT?”

I looked at Sugawara shocked. He was just smiling at me like everything was just fine.

“Really?”

“Yep”

Knowing that made me feel better and I let out a long sigh. He chuckled at me before squeezing my hand.

“Was that all it was Hinata? No one on the team would judge you for that.”

“I kn- know but it’s still scary and that’s not really the big problem for me.”

He looked confused at my answer so I went on.

“I don’t really mind that I’m gay…it’s who I like that bothers me and is the big issue for me.”

I looked at Sugawara and my eyes widened. He had a sad look on his face as if he understood completely and knew about my problem.

“It’s Tsukishima isn’t it?”

Nevermind he did know.

“H-How did you-“

“I told Daichi that those looks you were giving him actually meant something.”

“…Sugawara”

“Hmm?”

“I have a question?”

“Yes?”

“Are you and the captain…together?”

“Yes”

He said it so casually that I thought I had misheard him. When I think about it though them being together explains so much. What we talked about yesterday in the gym ran through my mind, Sugawara as the Mother and Daichi as the Father; I liked the idea and smiled. A tug on my hand brought me back to reality.

“Oh, sorry.”

He shook his head telling me it was fine.

“Let’s continue our conversation Hinata.”

I nodded and started telling him everything. How I felt about Tsukishima, that I don’t think he even likes me, about him and Yamaguchi, how I try to hide my feelings, and how easy it is for him to hurt me. Throughout all of this Sugawara would just nod and listen to me, it was comforting having him there.

“I really like him but he doesn’t even notice me, or like me. Being near him hurts but being away hurts more, so I had decided to just deal with all the pain and ignore my feelings   
since I could at least be near him. I-I know that he will probably never accept my feelings and I acknowledged that from the beginning, but sometimes things will happen that make me believe that just maybe he could like me too. It…hurts…so much.”

I had started crying near the end and couldn’t control it anymore.

“I-I’m..sorry..I-“

I was suddenly laying down on my said with my face in Sugawara’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay Hinata. Let it all out, it’s okay.”

He was stroking my hair while holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay. All of the feelings I had kept bottled up came out and I held onto him as I cried uncontrollably into his chest.

-line break-

After my little fit we just laid there, Sugawara was still stroking my hair. I felt safe and warm, so I snuggled closer to Sugawara and closed my eyes. He chuckled and I felt it through his chest.

“Hinata don’t go to sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Because we need to go to school soon. The first class started 15 minutes ago.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes”

“But I don’t want to!”

“Hinata”

We stared at each other trying to make the other give in. I sighed and slammed my face into Sugawara’s chest. 

“Fwinfe”

He patted my head while laughing and I smiled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't leave anything out if I did I'm sorry.   
> I hope you all enjoyed that!!  
> Please leave Kudos, comments, and whatever else you feel might be necessary.


	7. I should've stayed home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so this is wayyyyy overdue and I'm sorry it took so long but I lost my fucking notebook in July and found it TODAY!!! I already had some things written so that's what I'm putting out right now.

We were on our way to school, which I instantly regretted when I left the house. Sugawara could tell I was nervous and kept trying to take my mind off of it. I guess he succeeded when he patted my head again.

“Why does everyone do that?”

“Do what?”

I motioned to my head before speaking

“Pat my head.”

He looked confused before patting my head. I sighed in frustration

“No, I didn’t mean pat my head, I meant why does everyone pat my head?”

He chuckled

“Well if I had to guess, it’s because you’re adorable.”

I blushed and swatted his hand away.

“No I’m not!”

He smiled at me before bending down, getting closer to my face.

“Wh-what is it?”

I was still blushing, but I was now curious as to why Sugawara was so close. He continued staring at me before putting his hand on my head again and leaning closer. I didn’t understand what he was doing but I did when it finally happened. Sugawara had kissed my forehead. I blushed while rubbing at the spot. I could hear him laughing, so I decided to glare at him.

“You really are adorable Hinata”

I was going to deny that but Sugawara had started to run ahead of me.

“Hinata, hurry up or I will go find Tsukishima and tell him how cute you get when someone just kisses your forehead.”

I stood there letting my brain process everything before I sped off to catch up to Sugawara.

“You won’t really do that, right?”

He just turned and winked at me before going faster. I groaned but still felt happy and raced after him.

 

“See, we made it here faster.”

We were both tired and I could tell Sugawara was trying to act like he was fine. I looked up at him and we made eye contact and started laughing. After our laughter had died down a comfortable silence fell over us. We began walking to class but before we separated I wanted to tell him something.

“Ok Hinata, I’m gonna head to m-“

“Wait!”

He stopped talking and waited for me to say what I wanted to say. I bounced from one foot to the other and bit my lower lip.

“Um..I just.”

I stopped and looked at the ground, Sugawara came closer to me and put his hands on both sides of my face before making me look at him.

“What is it, Hinata?”

“I…I just wanted to say thank you.”

The last part was only a whisper, but I knew he heard it because he smiled and put our foreheads together.

“See, that wasn’t so hard and you’re welcome.”

I smiled and hugged him, he seemed surprised but eventually put his arms around me. I pulled back and started heading to class before I thought of something.

“Hey, Sugawara”

He turned to me

“What?”

I smiled broadly before replying

“You really are like a mother, but I like that about you.”

He blushed, with a small smile, before giving me a stern look.

“Go to class Hinata.”

I headed to class laughing with a huge smile on my face.

 

“Why were you late? Also why didn’t you answer my calls?”

I sighed and put my head on the desk, this is another reason I didn’t want to come, Kageyama.

“I just woke up late that’s all.”

He glared at me not believing a word I said.

“really, I’m fine. You worry too much.”

He gave me another glare before giving up.

“Fine, but you still could have messaged me back.”

“And I thought Sugawara was a mother hen.”

“What was that?”

“N-nothing.”

He sighed while walking away before stopping and looking back at me.

“Are you coming?”

I looked at him warily before getting up to join him.

“Where are we going?”

“To get something to drink.”

I should’ve known. On our way we kept switching topics, I tried to bring up Oikawa in one of them but Kageyama switched the topic immediately. When we got to the drink machine I had not given up on talking about Oikawa, just as I was about to ask another question concerning him I heard someone behind us.

“Well, if it isn’t the King and his pet.”

And reason number two of why I did not want to come to school today shows up.

“What did I say about calling me that you bastard.”

Kageyama had foregone the drink and was now trying to get in Tsukishima’s face. I noticed Yamaguchi behind Tsukishima, like he always was. I stood there for a moment listening to the both of them bicker before turning around to leave. I got three steps in before I noticed it had gone quiet. Deciding to turn around and see why, against my better judgment, I saw all three of them staring at me. No one said anything we just stared at one another…awkwardly.

“Hinata, where are you going?”

“Ha, not even your pet wants to be around you, king.”

Kageyama growled before stepping closer to him.

“Tsukishima”

They both stopped their movements and looked my way. I stood there and glared at Tsukishima, he seemed taken aback at that. 

“Do not call me Kageyama’s pet. I have a name and I am no one’s pet.”

I spat out the last word with so much disdain Tsukishima winced. Everyone just stood there shocked, so I turned around and continued to leave while sighing under my breath.

“I knew this would be a bad day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should not take me 4 months for the next chapter lol


	8. I wish this day would end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is wayyyy overdue and I can't apologize enough. I'm just going through a whole lot right now but things seem to be settling down so maybe everything can run normally again.

Thinking my day couldn’t get any worse; I was proved wrong. I find out I have a test I’m not prepared for, I fall in the hallway in front of everyone on my way to practice, and the worst of them all is that at practice, for some unknown reason, we are pairing up and my partner is beautiful, stupid Tsukishima. I groaned and gave the coach a hateful stare. I really think he does this on purpose. I hear someone clear their throat near me and turn to see Tsukishima. He seemed a bit nervous about something and wouldn’t look at me directly. It was weird and I could tell he wanted to say something.

“Um, I just wanted to a-“

“Tsukishima!!”

Damnit Yamaguchi! I watched as Tsukishima pulled his attention away from me to turn to Yamaguchi. I tried to hear what they were talking about but couldn’t, since they were so close. I felt a little hurt and jealous at their close contact. When they were done talking Tsukishima started to turn towards me but not before him and Yamaguchi exchanged smiles. My heart stopped at the sight because I never get to see him smile and the first time I do it’s not directed at me, but someone else. I felt so much pain and was starting to   
feel sick. I guess it showed on my face because Tsukishima was standing in front of me bending over so he could see my face. 

“Hey, you sick or something?”

I shook my head and waited for the nausea to pass before vocalizing my answer

“No, I’m fine”

He stood back up and gave me an uncaring look; I did my best to smile.

“Oh, what were you going to say to me earlier?”

I knew it was important and it sounded as if he was going to apologize, which gave me some hope and happiness.

“Hmm, it was nothing forget about it.”

My face dropped as I did my best not to break down.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should sit down.”

I couldn’t speak because if I did a sob would come out, so I just nodded my head and went to sit down, or that was the plan. Instead of sitting down my body moved on its own and took me outside. I heard several people call my name but I kept going. My walk started to turn into a run, as I ran through the school grounds I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into their chest. I didn’t really care who it was, I just broke down crying.

“Why does he hate me so much?!”

Whoever it was didn’t mind and held me without speaking while patting my head. When my crying turned to little hiccups of sobs I decided to look up and see who it was. My guess was either Kageyama or Sugawara. I looked up and was completely shocked,

“C-Coach Ukai!?”

He grinned at me before his expression got serious.

“Hinata”

“Y-yes?”

“If you’re being bullied it’s best to t-“

“Wait, no. I’m not being bullied.”

He looked skeptical and stared at me to detect if I was lying.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

He let out a long sigh.

“That’s good”

His posture became more relaxed and he was smiling but I could tell he was still worried.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

He raised an eyebrow at me and snorted

“Hinata, you’ve been weird these last couple of days and you just cried on me for about five minutes. I’m pretty positive something is wrong.”

I looked away from and stared at the ground while playing with my hands.

“Umm well, it’s awkward to talk to my coach about it.”

“Just try.”

It was my turn to look skeptical but I decided to tell him.

“Alright, so I have feelings for someone on the team but I feel like he doesn-“

“Ok you were right, this is awkward.”

“See, I told you.”

He sighed and smiled nervously at me.

“Well ok, umm why don’t you just be straightforward like you always are?”

“It’s not that easy.”

He sighed

“It never is”

I thought the conversation was over and was about to suggest that we head back to the gym, but he apparently had something else to say

“Who?”

“Excuse me?”

“Who is it?”

I paled and then blushed.

“That’s well, it’s you know”

“No, I don’t know.”

I was pretty positive that I was a deep scarlet now and that he was doing this on purpose.

“It’s… Tsukishima” 

He seemed surprised by my answer.

“I..really didn’t expect that.”

“No one does”

He looked at me thoughtfully before nodding his head agreeing with whatever he was thinking about.

“I know it’s none of my business who you date but as your coach I don’t want you to let it affect the team, no matter what happens between you two. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He smiled at me before patting my head.

“but that doesn’t mean I won’t be cheering for you.”

I looked up and felt really happy at those words.

“Thank you”

He smiled at me

“Aright, lets head back. Everyone is probably worried.”


	9. It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I thought I would put up a chapter to celebrate finishing this semester of school. Thank you for all of the Kudos and for staying with this story.

I sighed as I walked down the school hall. It was the end of the day and I had been stuck in my head all day, unable to pay attention. It had been a week since the incident with the Coach and everything had been going normally, except for the fact that several people now knew about my secret crush. It was kind of unnerving. I trust everyone that knows but I just felt like it was all so real now, and that bothered me more than anything. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t hear someone calling my name until they got right behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

“Hinata.”

I jumped a little and turned to see Kageyama.

“Oh, hey.”

He sighed at my reaction but let it go.

“I’ve been calling your name for about five minutes now, but you weren’t responding to me. I thought you were ignoring me.”

I blushed at that.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been doing that all day.”

“We can talk about that later, but first I need to tell you something.”

I was a little worried because he sounded really serious.

“ok.”

He shook his head before grabbing my hand and leading me out the building.

“W-wait a minute, why are you dragging me somewhere?”

“Because it’s something I need to tell you in private.”

I shut up at that and just started to wonder what it could be. Kageyama held my hand the whole time, and by the grip and sweat I could tell he was nervous, so I didn’t try to pull  
my hand away since he seemed like he needed it. As we got outside I was worried and possibly more nervous than Kageyama at that point. We came to a stop near one of the benches outside, he was still holding my hand but I just stood there not saying anything. He eventually let go and turned to stand in front of me.

“I’m-“

He stopped and swallowed as if he couldn’t talk. I stepped towards him, took his hand and smiled up at him. He looked at me surprised then smiled gently.

“Thanks.”

I shook my head,

“It’s no problem, just tell me when you’re ready.”

He nodded his head and we stood there for a few minutes before Kageyama looked at me again.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

I nodded and smiled at him, while still holding his hand.

“I’m going to tell Oikawa about my feelings for him.”

My smile quickly faded and my heartbeat sped up.

“Oh.”

“But it’s ok, don’t freak out!! Because I know we did that whole thing where if one of us tells the person we like then the other has too, but you don’t have to tell Tsukishima. You  
shouldn’t do that until you’re ready, so-”

“No, it’s fine, I’m the one that made the promise up anyways, so I’ll stick to it.”

“Hinata, you really don’t have to.”

I squeezed his hand and looked at him with determination.

“It’s ok, really. I think I should tell him anyways because it just keeps getting harder and harder to hide it, but I’m still really scared about what he will say.”

Kageyama pulled me forward until we were hugging. I was surprised but returned the hug.

“If he says or does anything to hurt you I’ll end him.”

I laughed a little at Kageyama’s overprotectiveness but was very comforted by it.

“Yeah, and I’ll take care of the Grand King if he makes you cry.”

He blushed at that and pushed me away to put his hand to his face.

“There is no way I would cry because of that asshole.”

I laughed but said nothing else. After that we talked for a little bit and went to get some food before going home. Before we parted ways Kageyama turned to me and said, with great determination, that he would tell Oikawa two days from now. I smiled before tackling him into a hug. He pushed me away and turned away from me put I could still tell he was smiling. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. On my way home everything hit me and I started to feel nervous, I was happy for Kageyama but I was terrified for myself. I got home and knew that I wasn’t going to be able to sleep.  
The next morning was terrible, I had had almost no sleep, since the only thing I could think about was how I was going to confess to Tsukishima today. That thought hit me and I stopped,

“I’m going to tell him.”

I grabbed my chest and started to breath in and out slowly to slow my heart down. I started telling myself that it was ok and I could do this, but it was still hard to calm down. After I felt calm enough I slowly got ready for school and headed there on my bike. When I got to school I saw Kageyama waiting on me and gave him a small smile. On our way to class neither of us talked, probably because he knew how nervous I was. We were almost to class when he stopped me though, 

“You really don’t need to do this.”

“I-I know, but we made a promise.”

He frowned at me,

“Hinata, I don’t c-“

I cut him off by putting my hands on his mouth. I could tell he was still frowning.

“I’m going to tell him, so stop trying to change that.”

He sighed and I took my hands away from his mouth. I turned away from him and walked the rest of the way to class with him behind me. 

‘Oh god, why did I say I would tell him?! Where did that courage even come from? Why didn’t I just take him up on the offer to not tell him?!’

I was sitting in class running my hands through my hair and calmly freaking out. We were currently on a lunch break and I decided that I would go tell him now, but I couldn’t get my body to move. I looked towards Kageyama , who was calmly watching me.

‘Oh no, he knows I can’t do it’

My legs start twitching and my stomach started to hurt from nerves. I finally got up and headed to the door. Before I left I turned to Kageyama and nodded, he looked worried but didn’t say anything. I started walking down the hall towards Tsukishima’s class. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and I couldn’t stop shaking. When I was outside of his classroom door I took a deep breath and then entered. I looked around the room until I found Tsukishima. I took another deep breath and started walking to him. He noticed me when I had walked in and just silently watched me until I was at his desk.

“Umm, can we…I need to talk to you.”

He raised an eyebrow before sighing and getting up, he walked past me to the door. I stood there and just watched him until he looked back at me.

“Are you coming?”

I felt relieved that he wasn’t just ignoring me like I thought. I followed him until we got to the vending machine outside. He went over and got a drink before turning to me.

“well?”

“Ahh, umm”

I was so nervous I could barely speak. I started tugging at my shirt and looking away.

“Hinata”

I jerked my head up at him when he said my name.

“Break is almost over, and you’re wasting my time.”

“I’m sorry.”

I looked down at the ground hoping it might give me some form of courage. With my head still down I mumbled to him.

“I like you.”

“What? Hinata stop mumbling, I can’t hear you.”

My head shot up and I looked at him determined

“I like you.”

His eyes widened in shock and we just stood there in silence. With every passing moment I lost my determination and looked everywhere but at him. The bell rang and I turned to leave, not being able to stand the silence anymore, but he stopped me.

“Hinata, where are you going?”

“T-to class.”

“How long?”

“Huh?”

“Have you liked me, how long?”

I gulped before answering,

“for a little while”

I watched his face and thought I saw a flash of pity on his face before he hid it. He brought a hand to the back of his head and sighed while ruffling his hair.

“Sorry Hinata, but I don’t have the same feelings for you.

My stomach dropped but I knew that this was how it was going to happen.

“It’s ok, I didn’t really expect for my feelings to be returned. I just wanted to let it out.”

I tried my best to smile at him before turning to leave.

“Hin-“

“Sorry, I should probably get to class.”

I ran after saying that, but it wasn’t to class. I got to the roof of the school and looked around to make sure no one else was up there before I broke down crying. I tried to rub away the tears and stop crying but the tears wouldn’t stop, so I just buried my face in my arms and cried. For the rest of the day I stayed on the roof until practice time came. Kageyama had sent me so many text that I decided to just give up on reading them. I stood up and slapped my cheeks a few times before deciding to leave.

“It’s ok Hinata, you can do this. Just pretend like it never happened, that it doesn’t bother you.”

Before getting to the gym I stopped by the bathroom to make sure I didn’t look like I had been crying. Deeming myself ready, I went to the gym. Everyone waved at me and I smiled and waved back before almost being tackled by Kageyama. He took my arm and led me to the locker room.

“What happened?”

“Oh, he…he said that he didn’t have feelings for me.”

His face fell and he looked like he was about to say something before I stopped him.

“It’s ok. I already knew that he was going to say that.”

I smiled at him and turned to get ready. I could tell he still wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to get ready.”

Once the door closed my smile slowly fell and I laid my forehead on the locker, while gripping my shirt.

“It really hurts.”

I had to stop myself though and continued getting dressed.


	10. You should always be wary of black cats

2 Weeks Later

It’s been about two weeks since I confessed to Tsukishima and he has pretty much been acting like it never happened, except I swear that he has started to avoid me more than he did before. The whole team was currently at a practice camp with several other teams. It was fun because I got to see Kenma and everyone else. After the confession I had told Sugawara, who held me while I cried into his chest and I think the coach knew too because he patted me on the head two days after. The one good thing that came out of it though was that Kageyama ended up with Oikawa. I smiled at that thought and almost got hit in the head by a volleyball, since I was so lost in thought.

“Oi, Hinata don’t space out.”

“Sorry”

I stopped with my distracting thoughts and got back to practicing with Kageyama, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi. At the end of our practice Kuroo came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

“You’ve been spacing out all day Sho-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about something.”

Kuroo looked at me and hummed with a smile.

“Is it about Tsukki?”

“Wh-what a-are –NO!”

I was so shocked and knew that I was a blushing mess. I tried to look away from Kuroo’s stare but all of a sudden I was in his chest.

“You’re so cute Sho-chan!!”

Kuroo was hugging me, while I struggled to get away.

“Kuroo, let me go.”

I looked up at him and he just grinned at me before leaning down next to my ear. I felt him breathe against my neck and shivered, he felt it and let out an airy chuckle.

“Kuroo”

I whined his name hoping he would let me go, because I knew that this hug was going on far longer than it should have, and his head being pretty much in my neck probably looked wrong. I started to wonder why no one had said anything to stop his nonsense, when I realized that we were the only ones in here. My body became rigid at that and I tried to push Kuroo away one more time. It was a useless struggle because he was much bugger and stringer than me. I sighed and just let him continue hugging me. He laughed at that and placed his chin on top of my head and held me closer, putting me completely into his chest.

“Kuroo, why is this hug so long?”

“Hmm, I’m helping you.”

It was hard to see his face, since mine was in his chest.

“How?”

He finally pulled away from me but he grabbed my hand and made me do a twirl placing my back to his chest, while he placed his hands on my hips and put his chin back on my head. I was very confused at his whole behavior before I saw what, or rather who, was in front or me and gasped. Tsukishima was standing in the doorway of the gym looking at us and he seemed…angry? I looked away from his piercing gaze, almost immediately, to look at the ground. Kuroo put his arms around my stomach and held me closer to him. I didn’t know if he was trying to comfort me, but I was actually glad for the touch this time.

“Tsukki, did you need something? I’m trying to comfort Sho-chan.”

I looked up to see Tsukishima, but froze because of how pissed he looked.

“Now, now Tsukki, let’s not show such an angry face.”

Tsukishima just continued to stare at us with that angry glare and I just really wanted either him to leave, or for Kuroo to let me go so I could leave. There was a silent tension before Kuroo ruined it with a laugh. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so angry Tsukki, didn’t you refuse Hinata?”

I looked up surprised and stared at Tsukishima to see his reaction. His eyes became wide and he clenched his fist. I was so confused and was about to voice it but then I felt Kuroo bite and then kiss my ear. I gasped and made a squeaking sound before placing my hand on my ear and looked to the round blushing. I didn’t get to see Tsukishima’s face and I didn’t want to, but I heard him walk out of the gym. Kuroo loosened his hold on me and I turned around completely embarrassed and on the verge of tears.

“What was that about?”

I nearly screamed it at him but he just grinned at me and placed his hands on his hips.

“I told you, I was helping you.”

“How was that helping?”

He sighed

“Shouyou”

I immediately gave him my full attention.

“You noticed how angry he was, right?”

I nodded

“Now, why would he be so angry if he didn’t care about you?”

“No, he was probably just angry because he hate me and-“

I had started crying mid-sentence and was wiping my eyes profusely but the tears wouldn’t stop. Kuroo made a cooing sound, then grabbed me and held me against him. I didn’t try to fight it this time and buried my head into his chest and wept.

“Shh, it’s alright, everything is alright.”

“No, it’s not, he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, in fact I think he’s quite fond of you.”

We stood there with me crying into his chest and him trying to comfort me.

“You’re and asshole.”

He laughed loudly when I said that and patted my head.

“So I’ve been told.”

We pulled away from each other and he was grinning down at me.

“You know, we should make a plan to get Tsukki to like you.”

I stared at him dumbfounded

“I am almost certain that that’s a bad idea.”

“Did you mean wonderful?”

“Do you just like being an asshole?”

He gasped at that

“I’ll have you know that I’m a very nice and caring person.”

We laughed together at that.

“I like you better like this.”

“Huh?”

“Crying you is cute and all, but I prefer the little ball of sunshine and energy that is always laughing and smiling.”

I blushed at his words and turned away

“You’re weird.”

“Hahaha trust me, there are people much worse than me. Like Bokuto” 

He had turned to the side when he said that last part, so I couldn’t quite hear him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing”

Kuroo patted me on the head and started walking towards the exit of the gym.

“Umm, did you mean that?”

He turned to me

“Mean what?”

I looked down and started playing with my hands.

“What you um..said about Tsukishima.”

I looked up when I said it and saw his face soften.

“Hinata, I would not lie about something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me you guys and hopefully I will be able to put chapters out quicker now, since I just quit my job. I actually plan for this story to be about 20-30 chapters long, we'll see though.  
> Also I'm thinking about writing a side chapter for Kageyama and Oikawa if anyone wants to read that.


	11. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this took two months but life really likes to throw me around. I really do enjoy writing this story though and all the Kudos and comments I get make me sooo happy and always brighten my day, so thank you.

I’m not sure what Kuroo has in mind for a plan, but knowing it’s him I know it’s not going to be good. Yesterday Tsukishima’s reaction really gave me hope. I just don’t understand why he would tell me no if he cared about me though. It was early in the morning before practice and I woke up before everyone else, or rather I couldn’t sleep last night. I got up and looked around the room until I spotted Tsukishima. He was curled up in his futon and looked really cute bundled up like that. I looked at him a little longer before deciding that it probably looked creepy. I left the room and closed the door quietly before heading to the Bathroom. Is started doing my daily morning routine and right when I started brushing my teeth I heard the door open and turned to see Tsukishima come in. My eyes widened and I quickly turned around and continued brushing my teeth, avoiding looking at the mirror. I could feel Tsukishima’s gaze on me and heard him start walking towards me. My curiosity got the better of my and I looked up into the mirror and our gazes met. I squeaked and averted my eyes before quickly finishing brushing my teeth. I turned to leave hoping to get out of there without Tsukishima stopping me. I wasn’t so lucky. Tsukishima grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so I was facing him. He continued to hold my wrist, probably to stop me from leaving, I slowly looked up at his face and saw him staring at me intensely. I tried to avert my gaze like I always do but Tsukishima grabbed me with his other hand and held me there. 

“No.”

“What?”

“You always do that. You look away and refuse to face the problem in front of you, but you’re not going to do that this time.”

I slowly nodded and he let me go then leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.

“What was that with Kuroo yesterday?”

“Umm, he was just trying to make me feel better.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and scoffed

“Well you were oddly close just for some comfort.”

I didn’t say anything, so he continued

“You obviously got over your feelings for me rather quick.”

I clenched my hands into fist and started to get angry at his accusations.

“Why do you care?”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you tell me that you don’t have feelings for me!?”

He seemed taken aback by my outburst but went back to his normal state.

“And no, I’m not over you asshole. I wish I was though.”

As I said that sentence all the fight I had left and I ended up whispering the last part, but I know he still heard me. He stopped leaning against the sink counter and walked over to me.

“Hinata, I don’t have feelings for you.”

I had already heard it before but it still hurt.

“If anything you annoy me to no possible end, you’re obnoxiously loud and energetic, you’re not all that smart, and we have almost nothing in common.”

Every word felt like a stab to the heart and I had to look away before I started to cry.

“But even with all of that, for some odd reason I was really pissed off yesterday when I saw you with Kuroo.”

Before I could look up I felt him pat my head before he started walking away. He stopped at the door and turned to say something to me.

“So do your best.”

He left after that and I was stuck there processing what just happened. My knees felt weak, so I backed myself up against a wall and slid down. I heard the door open again and looked to my right and saw Kenma come in. He saw me and walked over.

“Are you okay, Shouyou?”

“Yes? No…I don’t know.”

Kenma looked confused, while also still looking disinterested. I wonder how he does that? He looked at me and made a weird face before sighing and sitting beside me. He got as close as he could to me before pulling out a gaming device and playing a game. It was oddly comforting just having him there and not asking me what was wrong. I put my head on his shoulder and watched him play his game as we sat in silence. We were there for about 15 minutes before we started hearing more voices in the hall and slowly stood up.

“Thank you”

Kenma looked at me and pursed his lips a little.

“You’re welcome?”

I giggled at his response and pulled him into a hug.

“You and Kageyama are both so awkward.”

He stood there rigid but slowly started to relax and softly hugged me back.

“Sorry”

“Haha I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“Ok”

We pulled away from each other and Kenma had a small blush on his face. I stood on my tiptoes and patted his head, he looked confused but eventually gave a small smile. Someone came into the bathroom, so I pulled away from Kenma and turned to leave. Once I was outside of the bathroom I headed back to my room to change into my clothes for the day.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Practice was rough today and we only won one set. I was extremely tired but still felt like I had enough energy to train some more. So I turned to my right, which is where Kageyama was, and started asking him before stopping mid-sentence because instead of Kageyama being next to me it was Tsukishima.

“Ahh sorry I thought y-“

“You thought I was that idiot king”

I blushed from head to toe and looked down at the volleyball I was holding. He sighed and completely turned his body to face mine with his hands on his hips.

“You still want to practice more right?”

I slowly nodded my head.

“I was going to go ask Akaashi if he would set for me, if you wanted to join.”

I looked up at him confused and happy that he would suggest practicing together. He started walking towards the exit of the gym and I followed him while looking around wondering where Kageyama went. Right before exiting the gym I saw three people come out of the storage room, two of them were giving me a thumbs up and the third person just looked really confused as to why he was dragged away. I turned back around and picked up my pace to catch up with Tsukishima and get the thought of Bokuto and Kuroo working together to help me out of my head. We found Akaashi in the dining hall. He had just finished eating, so we went over to him and asked if he would practice with us. Before he could answer Bokuto came and started dragging Akaashi away.

“Sorry Tsukki, I need him for something.”

I looked up at Tsukishima and saw his eye twitch in frustration.

“Um, we don’t have to practice. It’s fine.”

“Hinata”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t it convenient that setters just seem to be disappearing? Almost as if someone wants us to be alone.”

I gave a nervous laugh and agreed with him. He sighed before giving and airy laugh and shaking his head.

“But Bokuto, really?”

“What?”

“Asking him of all people for help?”

“NO, Kuroo must have asked him!”

Tsukishima smirked before leaning down so we were face-to-face,

“But you did ask someone for help, didn’t you?”

I felt all my blood rush to my face.

“N-no Kuroo j-just wanted to he-help me.”

I stuttered out the whole sentence and felt like an idiot. I think he took pity on me because he backed away from my face, giving my heart some time to slow down. We stood there in silenced before Tsukishima started walking away. I didn’t understand why he just left like that and then realized that we were still in the dining hall. I hurried after him but stopped before I reached him because Yamaguchi was there. I stayed back and didn’t interrupt them. Tsukishima must of said something funny because Yamaguchi started laughing. I didn’t really know what to do, I wanted to spend more time with Tsukishima but who knows if he actually wanted there, and just standing there watching them talk felt weird and like I was intruding. I decided that it would be best if I left, so I turned to leave but as I started walking away Yamaguchi must of noticed and called out to me.

“Hinata can I talk to you?”

Tsukishima had a look of surprise and I’m sure I looked the same.

“Yeah, sure.”

He started walking towards me and when he got to me he turned towards Tsukishima

“Alone”

Tsukishima looked so confused and looked from Yamaguchi to me and then back to Yamaguchi before slowly nodding his head. We watched him leave before Yamaguchi turned his attention to me.

“You like him don’t you?’

I was thinking about avoiding the question but knew that it was probably best if I told him. So with all the determination I had I answered him.

“Yes”

His response was unexpected, he actually smiled at me seeming to be really happy with my answer. His face turned serious real quick though,

“You have to know that Tsukki doesn’t really let people in. He closes himself off and he will deny your feelings over and over again.”

“I know he’s already denied me twice.”

“Wait, you told him?”

“Yeah, about two weeks ago. I cried for days and then this morning he reaffirmed that he does not have feelings for me.”

I was surprised that Tsukishima had not told him, since they were best friends, but Yamaguchi didn’t seem all that bothered by it. 

“Hmm try not to be so forceful with your feelings, you will just annoy him and turn him away. Also it can be hard to tell what he’s thinking or how he feels. His personality changes quickly and he almost always hides his emotions.”

I couldn’t help but smile at him, because from listening to him talk about Tsukishima it’s not hard to tell that he really cares about him. He saw my smile and blushed before scratching at his cheek nervously.

“Sorry I was rambling.”

“No, no it’s fine.”

He pulled his hand away from his face and smiled back at me.

“What I’m trying to say is that Tsukki seems like an emotionless, sarcastic, standoffish asshole but he’s not. He always carries the burden himself and if he gets hurt or something is bothering him he won’t tell anyone, so he will distance himself from others so that he won’t risk getting hurt. It’s hard for him to even confide in me.” 

I felt dread after hearing that because I already annoyed him and what if I was making it worse? Yamaguchi stopped me in my thoughts though,

“But I think you can break through his hard shell.”

My heart started racing when those words left his mouth.

“Really?”

He nodded his head with a smile on his face.

“You’re the complete opposite of him, but I think that’s why it would work. I think he needs someone like you.” 

To say I was happy was an understatement. I tackled Yamaguchi into a hug and we fell to the ground. He was laughing but heard me sniffling into his shoulder.

“Hinata, are you crying?”

“I’m just so happy. Everyone’s been so supportive but what you just said really made me happy and feel as if I have a chance.”

He sat us both up with me still hugging him. He slowly pulled me away so that we were looking at each other.

“It’s not going to be easy but you have great determination with everything you do, so I’m not worried.”

We both got up with him helping me, because I was still crying, when we heard some sniffling behind us. We turned to see Bokuto, Kuroo, Kageyama, and Akaashi. Bokuto and Kuroo were wiping their faces, so it wasn’t hard to tell that they had also been crying. 

“How long have you all been there?”

Akaashi answered for the whole group

“Not long, we just got the last end of the conversation when he told you that Tsukishima needs someone like you.”

Before I could respond Bokuto swept me up into a hug and swung me around while still crying.

“We’re gonna show that sarcastic bastard that you’re perfect and way too good for him.”

I started laughing from being swung around when Bokuto practically threw me towards Kuroo who caught me and started doing what Bokuto had just done. Apparently they both had something to say and were too excited about it that they had to swing me around with them.

“Even if we can’t get you two together in these next two days, we can at least make him start questioning his feelings for you.”

I felt so light and happy at that moment because I had so many people that cared about me and wanted to help me. Kuroo stopped spinning and but me down when he did. I looked around at all of them and smiled.

“Thank you”


End file.
